Cabin Talk
by 61wisampa
Summary: A little extra conversation Jake and Sherry had in the cabin as they waited for the storm to settle. They may not always meet eye to eye, but they understand each other.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Resident Evil... yet.**

* * *

His stare was making her uncomfortable.

He was sitting on the table across the cabin, holding the lighter they used to create a small fire for them both. Every once in a while he would lit it and stare at the smaller flame for a moment before he settles his eyes back on her. It had been going on for almost an hour and she was getting a bit self-conscious.

She knew it would freak him out. It wasn't everyday that he meets someone who has healing powers as he had so kindly put it and she had seen it in his face that he was really... _surprised_ when her supposedly fatal wound had healed itself in less than ten seconds.

She understood, of course. But the weight of his stare was making her feel uneasy. She tried to ignore it as she hugged her knees closer to her chest near the fire, but it was becoming too much.

If only she had the courage to speak up…

"How old exactly are you?"

His gruff voice startled her and she looked up, seeing his face frown in what she could guess as wonder and genuine curiosity.

She didn't know what else to do but to answer, "Twenty-six." She saw his eyebrow rise slightly, "What?"

"Are you sure?" his tone made it clear he didn't believe her and it somehow irked her.

"I was born in nineteen eighty-six, so yes, I'm pretty sure I turned twenty-six this year." She answered in that witty Redfield tone she acquired from Claire, finally becoming more confident with the mercenary.

"Serious?" she gave him a glare, "Damn. So you're older than me?"

"What the hell is wrong with that?" she asked back, releasing her hold on her knees and facing him fully.

He held his hands up in defense, "Hey, no offense, Super Girl, but all this time I thought you were younger than me. Hell, you definitely look younger than me. You look like a teenager!"

She tried to decide whether that was an insult or a compliment but knowing him, it was probably a bit of both.

Shaking her head, she told him, "Point?"

"Nothing, really." He shrugged, taking the lighter and lighting it up again, "Just thought you were too young to be doing this type of shit."

She watched him put the tiny flame out, "Like you're one to talk."

He gave out a sigh as he looked up at ceiling, "My father left my mother before I was even born. She was sick and we needed money so bad. I was sixteen when I finally became a merc and had enough money to support us both. It was too late though. She died before I could earn enough money to get her cured."

She felt herself frown. She had learned of Jake's background when she was assigned to this mission, but she wasn't sure why he would tell her all of these.

"So my point is," he continued, "You looked too young, just as I did when I became a merc, to be doing this crap. So I thought there's probably a reason to that as well." He paused, and she didn't reply, "Not that it matters though. You turned out to be older than I am."

The silent crackling noise of fire took over the cabin.

It took a long moment before she finally got the courage to speak up, "It's the G-virus." She turned to him to gauge his expression, "It's what makes me look young for my age."

His face never showed any type of reaction. He just stared at the floor as he listened and it unnerved her greatly.

Still, she continued, "One of the… _nicer_ scientists that studied my blood told me that." She turned towards the fire, "He said that the virus stopped my body from aging when it was fully developed. He didn't know if it completely stopped my aging or it was merely slowing it down, but he said I'd be living a really long life… if not forever."

"What's so bad about that then?"

Her head snapped back at him at his reply, "Are you serious?"

He looked funnily at her, "What? I think it's a really good thing, being immortal in a way. And mighty convenient if I say so."

"You don't understand, do you?" she stood up promptly, in rage, "Being immortal isn't a gift. It's a curse! Who would want to live for an eternity?"

He wore that infuriating smirk that only made her madder, "Hey, as far as I know, I don't wanna die and I'm betting neither does anyone else."

"Do you want to relive the day you lost your mother over and over again?" she saw him flinch but she was too angry to care, "Every person that I care about, I'll see them get old and eventually die while I'm still here, alive and healthy even after decades of their deaths. Do you really want that?"

"Sucks to be you then," he replied in an almost defying tone, "Because I don't care about anyone."

She moved closer to him, matching his intense haze, "You can't live without anyone, Jake. Someday, you'll understand that."

For a long moment, the glared at each other, neither one backing down. But as she looked into his eyes, she saw an emotion she knew he had been keeping locked up since his mother's death, and she remembered why he was who he is.

She understood.

Letting out a sigh, she turned away from him and started to pace in cabin.

"Look, I'm sorry," she finally said, stopping for a moment to look directly at him. He didn't look back. "It's just that… my age is a bit of a sore topic for me and all, but I know I crossed the line when I brought up your mother. I know it's no excuse—"

"Just let it go, Sherry." He said as he began to repeatedly close and open the lid of his lighter, "Besides, I get it."

She smiled lightly, relieved he wasn't mad at her, "Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's not very promising XDD hell, it's not even Romance but i ship their pairing so much :D**

**Thanks for reading this crap! haha**


End file.
